People Eyes
by L1ttle Gh0st
Summary: 'Imagine this happening to you. Your pet goes missing, your best friend claims to be said missing pet, smoke surrounds your best friend when they try to prove this, and you don't cough up your lungs from the smoke.' Might change the rating and the genres. Dunno.I changed the summary, BTW. Please read and review.
1. NotSureWhatToNameThisChapter Prologue?

_**First multi-chapter story! Yay! Wait, that would be a lie. I just remebered that I posted a prologue of a story, but no one was reviewing, so I deleted it. Hopefully I wont have to do that with this one.** **I might add some fax in this story. Dunno. Probably will. I'll probably change the rating too, not sure.**_

* * *

**Third Person **

A black medium sized dog**(Not Total, he doesn't exist in this story)** trotted into a large room with black and red walls. Band posters covered most of the walls, the black and red paint occasionally peeking out between spaces the posters failed to cover. The wall to the left of the door was almost completely covered by a closet with sliding wooden doors. to the right of the door was a desk that held a grey(or silver, which ever you prefer) laptop. Directly in front of the door**(sorry I'm mentioning the door a lot. It's a _Famous_ door) **was a queen sized bed with a black and white comforter with grey sheets. In the bed lay a sleeping seventeen year old girl with dirty blond hair.

The dog hopped up on the bed and started to lick the girls face to wake her.

**Max P.o.v**

Ah, sleep. What could be better? Oh, I know, my mom's cookies, but that's not the topic right now. So, here I am just sleeping, when I start to feel a warm tongue licking my face. What a _nice_ way to wake up. Note: sarcasm.

"Ugh, Shadow! Stop licking me." I said pushing him away.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" I said jumping from my bed. I ran of to my closet. I threw on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and a navy blue sweatshirt. I ran down the stairs,and grabbed my phone, keys, book bag, and an apple. I put everything in my book bag, besides the apple and my keys, shoved my feet in my original style Converse. I laced them up and ran out the door and locked it. I hopped in my car and drove out of the driveway to go to school.

Prepare for torture! _Yay!_

* * *

_**So, would that be considered a bad first chapter?... Eh Review! I wont post the next chapter 'til someone does!;P Even if I have it ready. So I got Nevermore today. It came out August 6, if you didn't know.**_


	2. Introductions

_**I'm updating yay! Okay, I want to see if the people who are ACTUALLY REVIEWING are reading my A/N's, but first I'd like to thank my reviewers, so TY! If you're reading this, in your review, I want you to say the magic words: 'I noon that'. I don't care how you put it in your review, just say it! I'm not in high school, so I don't know much about high school classes... I'll do my best. The classes are probably just going to be the basic classes, nothing like Algebra or something like that. There's going to be, like, seven classes(?). Math, reading, writing, history, science, PE, and art. Sorry I keep changing my pen name. I'm trying to find one that suits me.**_

* * *

**Max Pov.**

I hate school. Absolutely despise it. It's like I died a long time ago and school is my eternal punishment. Seeing my friends isn't bad, but some of the teachers, and the class work, and homework is what sucks. I mean, I have a life! I don't want to spend however many years of it _learning!_ We don't have endless time on Earth. Humans were not made to go to school!

Anyways, I pulled up in to the school parking lot. It was seriously hard finding a parking space. Seeing as I'm almost late. But I found, no worries.

I entered the school's main doors. Students, apparently, aren't allowed to use the back doors. My friends and I learned that the hard way... I went to my locker and shoved my bag in to it. I needed my books so I ended up taking my bag back out, getting my books, then shoving my bag back in to my locker, and closing it. I hurried off to homeroom.

My Homeroom teacher is really old(no offence to her) and very oblivious. You could be late for class and walk in the door and yell 'MERRY BIRTHDAY!' and she wouldn't notice. About the 'merry birthday thing, last year on my birthday, my friends started saying merry birthday instead of happy birthday. It's just our little group of friends. We made sure no one else but us would say that.

"ZOMG! MAX, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" That would be Nudge. She's kind to everyone, except people she doesn't like, and very pretty, but she is a chatterbox. Her name is Monique, but she thinks that's too fancy. We got the idea to call her Nudge because we used to be able to nudge her to stop talking, so we called her that, but know she just keeps talking. She has dark brown hair and coffee-colored eyes.

"I slept in. Sheesh."

"Talking on the phone with your boyfriend?" There's that cheeky smile always hinting something. Iggy is easy to get along with, but a total perv. He's a great cook too. His real name is James. We call him Iggy because... you know, I don't really know why we call him Iggy. He has strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"NO! I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, so you're just friends with benefits." JJ. She's dating Iggy and I sware, he's rubbing off on her. JJ is just a nickname. It stands for Jennifer-Joy, but she goes by JJ. She has light brown hair and green eyes.

"NO! Sam just has a crush on me. I guess you could say an obsession."

"Sure." Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent. Fang. His real name is Nick, but a few years ago, I took his favorite hoodie and he threatened to bite me unless I gave it back. I didn't believe him. And he bit me. He's been Fang ever since. Over half the girls have a fan club dedicated to Fang. It's really scary. Fang has jet black hair dark obsidian eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just going to go cry in the corner now."**(A/N: lol my friend used to say something like that. I can't remember her exact words. She never did though and she was of course joking.)**

"You say that, but never do."

"You actually want me too?!"

"Yeah."

"That hurt. That hurt right here." I said putting my hand over my heart.

"Is that where your heart is supposed to be?"

"GASP!" If you can't tell already, we are very weird people. First period is starting. **(A/N: my friends and I are this weird multiplied by, like, twenty...)**

"Alright class! Today, we are going over each war in history. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"LUNCH! I'm starving!" I'm a very hungry person.

"The food here isn't as good as my cooking." Iggy thinks that everything isn't as good as his cooking. He's usually right.

"Ig, you say that about everything." The silent one has spoken!

Voicing my thoughts, "The silent one has spoken!"

"Shut up."

"Haha! You are so funny, Max! Too funny! you know who else is funny? Jeff Dunham.**(Did I spell his last name right. I know I spelled his first name right, thanks to Peanut.) **I like Peanut the best. He is so funny! I like it when they get a letter from an Asian dude and Peanut reads it in an Asian accent. Not that there's anything wrong with Asians. They are seriously smart. Like mphffses-" Her sharing of knowledge was cut short by my hand. Thank cheese. What? You don't say thank cheese? Well that's a you problem.

"Thank you, Maxie." Jeez I wish Fang wold stop calling me that. He got Iggy to call me that too.

"Your welcome, Fangles." Heh heh. That'll shut him up.

By now we were at the lunch table where the rest of our group was. Some of them are in lower grades, but everyone eats lunch at the same time.

"Finally!" Poor little impatient Gazzy. He has blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He is in 11th grade. A year younger than Nudge, Iggy, JJ, Fang, Ashton, and I. Ashton got hit by a car and has a broken leg and arm. He wont be back in school until next week. The accident happened about four weeks ago. Ashton has caramel hair and almost the same color eyes, his eyes are just a little darker.

"Gazzy quit being impatient." Angel is Gazzy's little sister. She is in 10th grade. She has the same hair and eyes a Gazzy.

"Yeah Gaz. Listen to your sister." Matthew is Gazzy's best friend and obviously has a crush on Angel. He is also in 11th grade. He looks a lot like Matthew Shultz from Cage The Elephant.

"Why does Gazzy have to listen to Angel? She is _younger_ than him." Bree is in the same grade as Angel and her best friend. She just has a major crush on Gazzy and I think he likes her too. Bree is Ashton's little sister. She looks almost exactly like him, just in girl form. Her real name is Brittany, but she doesn't like her name because of Brittany Spears**(Not sure if I spelled her name right...)**

"OK, our mom has to go to this vet class for the weekend and wont be back until monday and said you all could sleepover until she gets back. You guys just need to ask your parents if you can come. Mom said she is going to ask all of your parents to see if you actually had permission to come over..." Ella is always trying to get ways to get everyone together out of school. She is also my sister. She's in 11th grade.

"I'll be sure to ask, Ell's." Andy is Ella's boyfriend. He's in the same grade as her. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sounds like fun."

"I just need ideas for movies."

"How about Jurassic Park? All of them."

"And Shrek?"

"Aren't we too old for Shrek?"

"You are never too old for Shrek."

"If you guys want, you bring some movies."

That earned some ok's and sure's and a 'Jurassic Park it is' from Iggy.

The bell just rang. Off to fifth period. PE. Just a great class to have after lunch. Note:sarcasm.

* * *

_**Ah, they are having a sleepover. What fun. I forgot to do the disclaimer. I don't own Maximum Ride, Jurassic Park, or Shrek. Sigh. The lonely life of a nobody. I'm an only child so you can either understand my boredom or imagine it or be like 'you are so lucky, Violet.' That's what you think until you actually don't have any siblings. It's seriously boring. Ideas for chapters are welcome! REVIEW!**_

_**Bye Five,**_

_** Violet AKA: MINSB(MaybeItsNotSoBad)**_


	3. Where's Shadow? Lame Title, I Know

_**School starts tomorrow. DX I'm not happy about that at all. I apparently have a mean/strict home room teacher. She is also my first period teacher. And there's enrichment at the end of the day, so I will see her three times a day. Yippee. My other teachers seem pretty nice. There's a new band teacher this year and his name is Mr. Postman. Heh heh. Wish me luck!**_

* * *

_**Max Pov.**_

It's Friday now. Everyone is coming over after school. Except Ashton, of course.

Nudge is the first to show up. Then, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Matthew. Andy comes about five minutes later. Then, Bree is knocking on the door two minutes after that.

At Iggy's request, we watched Jurassic Park. Ever since he saw the three of them, that's all he wants to watch. Before that he insisted on making popcorn. Homemade popcorn. Delicious popcorn. He makes good popcorn.

If the dinosaurs are so dangerous, why did they go to the island? Are they retarded? Did they hit the bucket, then get brought back to life lacking brain cells? Don't get me wrong, making dino's is pretty flippin' awesome, but seriously? The power goes out and the gates are like marshmellows to the dinosaurs?

When the first JP movie finished, I put in Ghostbusters. That movie is just too awesome to not be watched. No matter how old.

It was around the time I feed Shadow, so I got his bowl out and poured the kibbles in. I called him, but he didn't come. I searched all over the house. There was no sign of him.

"What are you looking for, Max?"

"Your brain?"

"Very funny Iggy. I'm looking for Shadow." I saw Fang's eyes widen. Then, he started looking nervous. What's gotten into him?

"Max, he's done this before. He probably just heard something and started chasing it when he was outside."

"I don't know, Ella."

She's right. But it's always when Fang is here. Does Shadow not like Fang? Did Fang scare Shadow? Or is it something completely out of the ordinary?

If you're guessing the last one you're correct.

* * *

**_Sorry for shortness. I just wanted to post something before school starts. And when the story ends or when the reason why Shadow disappears is revealed, I have something to say. It's nothing bad. Don't worry._**

**_Bye Five,_**

**_Violet _**


	4. Are You Actually Reading The Titles?

**Ah,**** chapter four-it is chapter 4, right? If it's not, poo. My band teacher is really weird. He just got out of college, but everyone thinks that there's something not right about him... Eh. I'll shut up now so you can read this not-before-planned chapter:D**

* * *

_**Max Pov. As Per Usual**_

Shadow still hasn't showed up. It's been like two days! I'm so worried. Is he, dare I say it, _dead_? Did he take a permanent vacation to the land of six feet under? Did he go to Africa? Is he secretly in the Olympics? Why do I have so many questions?

I called mom after two hours of Shadow's lacking. She said that she won't be home until another couple of days because a hurricane is coming close to Florida and is too dangerous for the air port to send out planes. I know right. Florida. She's a vet. Why does she need to got to _Florida _for a freaking class? And it's not like the the hurricane is going to affect any land. Its not close enough.

I'm really having a freak attack. Its scary. Nudge keeps saying something like stressing out too much is going to cause grey hairs. Like I care. My best dog friend(Fang is my best friend) is somewhere out there, all alone.

Bree got the idea to make signs, so we are all currently painting 'Lost Dog' signs. We're painting the words in rainbow bubble letters so it will catch people's attention better. Fang of course doesn't like that because of all his darkness. I can't say that I'm not with him on wearing dark clothes because pink and yellow and orange and all of those bright colors are just blah. No offence to people who like bright colors.

"Have you guys finished your signs?" I asked hopefully. The faster we finish, the faster the signs will be up, then the faster Shadow will be home again.

"I think we have." Angel said while smiling softly at me.

"OK, should we go in pairs or small groups or one giant group?" I personally think we should go in pairs. We can cover more ground that way. Sheesh I sound like an old timey pirate captain look for a treasure chest. Wah.

"Pairs." Why must Fang speak so little?

"Yeah. Wait wouldn't we have a group of three? Since Ash isn't here?"

"Oh yeah. Um, how about Andy and Ella, Angel and Matthew heh heh, Bree and Gazzy heh heh again, Max and Fang heh heh again again, and Iggy, JJ, and I?" Why did Nudge say 'heh heh after almost every pair?...

"Nudge, can you group with Andy and I? I kinda want you with us."

"Um, sure.."

"OK, wander about. And Nudge and Ella, please no shopping."

"What? Us? Shopping? I think you have us confused with someone else."

"Sure I do. Come on, Fangles."

"Right behind you, Maxie"

"..."

* * *

Apparently the signs don't work. It _could _have something to do with the fact that it rained _right _after we put the signs up. It took us four hours. We aren't too happy about the rain.

"Sigh. I better get home to look after Ashton. Bye you guys." Bree said kind of sadly.

"Bye."

"Aloha."

"Bonjore."

"That's 'hi' not 'bye', Iggy."

"Oh."

"You should pay more attention in French class." **(A/N: I'm just going to pretend that goes with what I said about their classes.)**

"What would be the fun of that?"

"Good point."

"I like steak tacos."

Silence. Bree backed out of the front door awkwardly.

* * *

_**The Next Day(Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Matthew, and Andy are still at Max and Ella's house)**_

We're in the living room watching Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Hey, Max, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure Fang."

He lead me to the kitchen and leaned against the counter that housed all of the dishes that we all have used and we're too lazy to do them.

"Max, what I'm about to tell you is so important. Don't freak out or make a joke about. And especially don't tell the others."

"Okay...?"

He paused for a moment, thinking things over. He seemed scared almost. Why?

"I'm Shadow."

* * *

**Cliffy? I guess?... IDK OK. Down to business. There was a****review from Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobi a(Could think of a _longer_ pen name? Note:sarcasm+No offence if you would take that as offence) that said she would make Fang Shadow. Well, I had already planned that. That was the whole idea of the story. I did't just put that in there because I thought it was a good idea. That was the plan. I'm not sure if I spelled 'bonjore' right...**

**Bye Five,**

**Violet**


	5. I updated! Yay! Sorry it took so long!

**This_ might _be the last chapter of People Eyes. I'm not really sure yet... Probably will be. But don't worry! Never Fear! I WILL write more stories. I have lot's of ideas;D I am so so so so so so so so so so so so _so so so SORRY!_ I didn't update for ,like, two weeks! I have my reasons though. I was going to update on the 30 of August but FF was having like a melt down and wouldn't let me click on the publish button so I could work on this. Then, I went on vacation on the 1st and just got back today. So, I'M UPDATING! I apologize for shortness. I just want to get something up.:D**

* * *

**Max Pov.**

"Your my dog?" I managed to say before breaking into hysterical fits of laughter.

"I'm serious." Fang said while I still laughed. He glared at me for a few seconds until I started to calm down.

"Fang, your my best friend, I will believe anything you say. This, just, no. I refuse to believe you."

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Prove it."

"I will."

"Okay."

"Are you supposed to be doing something?"

"Just wait. I need to concentrate."

I waited. And waited. He just stood there, looking at me nervously.

"Well?" I said impatiently.

"I, uh-" He couldn't finished because I interrupted him.

"Um what, Fang?"

He sighed. "I'll show you later. Just don't tell _anyone_." He said seriously.**_ (I'm using 'ly' alot aren't I?)_**

"Okay, okay."

* * *

Everyone is currently gone except Fang and I. Nudge is getting more clothes. Iggy had to go to the high school for something, but he'll be gone for a while. JJ is getting more clothes. Matthew's mom made him get the groceries for her. Andy went to his house for some reason and Ella went with him. So Fang and I are alone. At my house. With no one else. What could happen?

"Alright Fang, are you going to prove yourself worthy?"

"Worthy of what?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. I thought you were supposed to keep track of these things."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"Ok." He said.

We waited for a few seconds until black, grey, and white ribbons of smoke started to form around Fang. The smoke started swirling around him until he was completely surrounded. There was a flash of light, then the smoke started to die down.

Imagine this happening to you. Your pet goes missing, your best friend claims to be said missing pet, smoke surrounds your best friend when they try to prove this, and you _don't _cough up your lungs from the smoke. WTC?

Then, I heard barking. In front of me. Right where Fang was/is.


	6. Off To Kimberlin

**I feel so terrible for not updating for two weeks that I'm gonna update two days in a row! YAY! **

**I bet you guys are like 'We love you so much Violet!' Aw thanks guys I love you too(As one writer can love readers,reviewers more!), in the strange way you can love complete strangers.:D**

**So, as I mentioned before, I couldn't update because FF was having a melt down and would let me log in, but wouldn't let click on _anything, _then, I went on vacation for week. The trip was awesome, thanks for wondering.**

**Are you people even reading these? Tell me if you are. Except for BraveFlight. I know she's reading them. And Hex-_I'm to lazy to type your whole pen name.- the italics is NOT her pen name._**

**But TY if you are reading them.**

* * *

I looked down and saw Shadow(?).

"HOLY CHEESE! You were serious!" I exclaimed.

Fa- Shad- I don't don't know what to call him. Fang or Shadow? He is in dog form, so Shadow? But he's still Fang, so Fang?

"What am I supposed to call you?" I asked.

He barked in response.

"Can you explain all of this to me?"

He barked again. Jeez what's with the barking? Can't he just talk? Ugh, that would be stupid. He's a dog. Well, that's just odd too. He's a dog. Fang is a dog. See? Doesn't it sound weird?

There was another flash of light and Fang was back.

"You've heard of a Guardian Angel, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, I'm sort of like that. I'm a Guardian Animal." He explained.

"A Guardian Animal?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Don't laugh. I know it sounds stupid. But basically, every GA is assigned to protect someone. Everyone has one, except for the GA's." He said.

"Weird. So your supposed to be protecting me?"

"Yeah. There's a whole secret world."

"Where is it?"

"Arizona." He replied.

"Are you even supposed to be telling me this?" I asked looking up to face him.

He paused for a moment and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah. I'm allowed to tell you. Every GA is, some just choose not to tell they person they're protecting." He said looking at me.

"OK. So, what's this 'secret world' called?"

"Kimberlin."

"You said it's in Arizona. Is there a special way you have to get there?" I asked.

"No it's here, on Earth. Most humans don't know about it."

"Will you take me there?" I asked hopefully.

"I guess." He said.

"Yay! Are you going to drive?" I asked.

"I kind of have to since you don't know where it is." He said.

"OK. Let's roll." I said grabbing a jacket and heading for the door. I heard Fang's barely noticable footsteps behind me.

We got into his car and after buckling up, he started driving the long trip to Arizona.

* * *

It takes a few hours to get to Arizona. More like five, but who wants to pay attention to numbers? Stupid numbers. Stupid math.

"So, has there ever been" I paused looking for the right words, "Has there ever been a real Shadow, that isn't you?"

"Yeah. When you first got Shadow it was him, until I got assigned to protect you, but when I can't be there it's the real Shadow." He said, not seeming offended by my question at all.

"Does that mean you've seen shower?" I asked scared.

"No. I never watched you shower, or change for that matter." he said.

"Oh good." I said relieved.

"I figured-"

He was cut off by my phone ringing.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Nudge." I stated before answering.

"Hello?"

"OMG, Max where are you?! We can't find you or Fang! Ella said that when she and Andy came back the door was locked and no one was home! We got inside though. Ella had her key to your house. But _WHERE ARE YOU?!_" Nudge babbled franticly.

"Nudge calm down. Fang and I are just going on a day vacation. We'll be back in a few hours." I said calmly.

"_Oh_." She said suggestively.

"Not like that Nudge!"

"Oh, did he tell you about the Shadow thing?" She asked over the line.

"Ye-wait, how do you know about that?" I asked confused.

"Because Max, I'm a Guardian Animal, too. Is he taking you to Kimberlin?"

"Seriously? When you think you know someone. And yeah, he is."

"Yeah. Listen I have to go. We're watching more movies. I'll tell everyone you guys are on a day trip. Bye"

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"How come you never told me Nudge was one too?" I asked angrily.

Fang shrugged.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I'm pretty proud of myself for this story. BTW People Eyes only has a few chapters left. *Tear* ),:**

**But I already have ideas for my next story!**

**Bye Five,**

** Violet**


	7. Are We There Yet?

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!:_** **Well I guess it's important. So, I want to know if you guys want me to make other people GA's. If so, who? It's a yes or no question. Please vote.:D Bloodygummybearlove4ever wanted to know if anyone else will be a GA and I told her I would take a vote.**

**Yeah I'm updating faster for some reason. Not sure why. Just am.**

* * *

I'm so bored. Riding in the car with Fang is not as much fun as it sounds. He barely talks at all. The only time he voluntarily talks is when I attempt to sing Spongebob and Patrick's Road song.

"R-" My fifteenth attempt at singing the Road Song were cut off by Fang.

"Don't even." He said annoyed.

I just smiled, showing my teeth, in return. Although, he probably didn't even see it. Too busy _driving._ Hmph. _Driving._ Can't even look at your best friend for a measly second because you need to keep your eyes on the road. How stupid is that? Not to mention, rude. Butt chicken.

I sighed loudly. He glanced at me for a second, and then looked back to the road. Stupid road. I sighed again louder than the first time. No reaction from Fangles. I sighed again louder. Nothing. I sighed again, even louder. Still nothing. Why won't he talk?! I sighed so loud I was practically sigh/yelling.

"What do you want, Max?" He asked annoyed. VICTORY IS MINE!

"I'm bored." I whined.

"That's a you problem."

"Technically, it's both of our problem. If I'm bored, I'm going to try to entertain myself. That's where you come in. To entertain myself, I annoy you." I said acting logical.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Sigh." I said bored.

Back to sigh/yelling. How would you say that? Selling? Yigh? Yighing? And would you pronounce yigh like 'yie' or 'yig' with a silent 'h'? Ha ha. Yie. Pie.

Ugh. So bored.

"So lonely, so lonely." I started singing.

"Max, shut up."

"What? You don't like Police?" I asked.

"Eh. They're ok."

"Okay. Um, how about Awolnation?"

"I like them."

"Me too. Ramones?"

"Who doesn't like them?"

"I know right? You know they changed their last names to Ramone?"

"Seriously?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Devoted band."

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'.

Conversation died down again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like it?"

"I don't know! I never been to the mystical 'Kimberlin'."

"Oh yeah. Forgot that."

"Genius."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

I waited a few minutes.

"How 'bout now?"

"NO!" He yelled annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yeah actually, we are."

"Really?!" I said excited.

"Heh. No."

"Butt chicken."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##KILLER BUNNY##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" I whispered.

"This time, we actually are. No joke."

I gasped. "Yay!" I screamed.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU DIDN'T AT THE**_** TOP:**** I want to know if you guys want me to make other people GA's. Bloodygummybearlove4ever wanted to know if I was going to make anyone else a GA and I told her I'll take a vote. If you do think I should, who? It's a yes or no question. Please vote.:D**


	8. Burn It Down

**Wow. Eight chapters. I really didn't think I would drag this story on to that many chapters. You guys are probably like 'Psh, eight chapters? That's barely any.' or something like that. Or something completely different. Depends on what type of person you are.**

**I probably talk more on FF than I do in a day at school, and most of my friends talk a lot. Is that odd? Most likely.**

**I wonder how long this story is going to be. Who knows? Especialy with my writing. I was looking at the other chapters and realized that lengths vary so much. I think the longest chapter was 2. That might just be because of intros. **

**One person responded to the voteish thing. One. Thanks for making me feel special. Note: Sarcasm. So, there wont be any other GA's in their little group of friends(I hate it when people call their friends gang.) besides Fang and Nudge. There will be other people that are, just not their little group.**

**I had a really crappy day. I learned that my old best friend from like kindergarten, and who I may or may not like...;)(One of my best friends thinks he likes me:D, and that I like him back..) isn't going to be at school all weekD:, I got a 'good refural'(I'm not as happy as I probably should be, for reasons..), I had to walk home in the rain, I have PE tomorrow, there was a stinkbug in my room :1, and I _might_ have a pop quiz in science tomorrow. I realise that I'm complaining(nag) about little things, but TOO BAD I don't care(nag).**

**But on the plus side I have PE two days this week:D, it's getting cold outside!, I have a pass to sit where ever I want for one day in the cafeteria(We have asigned tables now[by fifth period teachers]. Someone started to pass around this paper that said something like "Sign if you don't want asigned lunch tables". A bunch of people signed it but, I don't think its going to do anything.), I have an A in math, science, civics and economics, and english, my health teacher wasn't at school today and won't be tomorrow either, I murdered the stinkbug that I was in my room(!VICTORY!)!**

_**If your feeling like I'm feeling then run your life like its dance floor! **_**I have Burn It Down by AWOLNATION stuck in my head. Redonkeykong song, look it up.**

* * *

I jumped out of Fang's car and started to sing Burn It Down**(Mentioned _Up There_^)**. And I didn't do a bad job if I do say so myself.

"If your feeling like I'm feeling run your life like its a dance floor and if you need a little heat in your face that's what I'm here for!" I sang.

"Max, shut up." Fang said annoyedly. Heh heh.

"And if you need a little heat in your face, that's what I'm here for!"

"I can tell." Fang said.

"If your chilling in the dark looking through a telescope' I paused to do this wooh thing that Awol(the singer) does at this point, "You will see me sipping on the soul of a new hope."

"Max _please _stop singing."

"So, burn it down. Burn it down. So, burn it down. Burn it down. So, burn it down. Burn it down, baby, burn it, burn it down." I sang this a second time, because that's how the lyrics are.

"If you feel like I feel throw your fist through the ceiling, some people call it crazy, well I call it healing."

"There isn't a ceiling above us. We're outside." He's got a point.

"If you need love turn around, do the helicopter. If your sick baby boy, I would love to be your doctor." Some people in the parking lot actually started doing the helicopter, making Fang and I laugh. In the song, it originally says "baby girl" in stead of "baby boy" but, since I'm a girl, and I don't go that way(no offence to people who do. Your awesome, just like everyone else.), I changed it to "baby boy".

I repeated the chorus(the burn it down part).

"Looking through a window made of time, would you have the courage not to lie? Looking down the of today, would that make you turn around and stay? Looking through the window made of time, would you have the courage not to lie?"

"No." Fang said, turning around and starting to get back in his car.

I repeated the chorus twice while walking towards Fang, grabbing his keys and his arm, locking his car, and dragging him away.

"I can walk, you know." He said.

"How do I know that if I let you you won't take your keys and drive away, leaving me here?" I said questioningly.

"I won't, Maxie. You don't need to worry." He said sweetly. Sweet my butt.

"Fine." I said, stuffing his keys in the back pocket of my jeans and letting him go, causing him to fall on the ground.

He glared at me, then saw his keys in my back pocket and gave me a confused look.

"Safety precautions." I said simply.

_**WHAT TIME IS IT?! tIME FOR ME TO SHUT UP WITH THIS LINE AND CONTINUE THE STORY TIME YAY!**_

We walked up the long side walk that lead to a huge building. No, huge would be an understatement. It was painted a tanish color. Strange. It had evenly spaced windows, probably six lined across the building and seventeen going down. So, if each window was a room that would be, what? One hundred and two rooms? Or maybe not that much. There has to be hallways, right? How else are people going to get from room to room?

Anyways, there were doors between certain windows that lead to balconies. The balconies had some tables and chairs. I'm assuming some people eat lunch there.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"I know right?" Fang asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Fang! What's up?" In case your wondering, that wasn't me.

"Hey, dude. Long time, no see." Fang said to a guy that looked to be around our age with slightly curly sandy brown hair and aqua eyes. I have never seen someone with _aqua _eyes.

"Is this the famous Maximum Ride?" The dude asked.

"Yep. Max, this is Sam. He's like me, just a deer."

"Ok?" I said.

"Yeah, not the manliest animal ever." Sam said.

"I think being a deer would be cool. Are deer like, really graceful?" I asked.

"Yeah but, do you think of a dude as graceful?" He challenged.

"No, I guess not." I said.

"I rest my case." Sam declared.


	9. Finally Inside

**Wow. I got two reviews for chapter 8. Felling the love guys, really.**

**I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THESE CHAPTERS AND ALL I GET IS _TWO _REVIEWS?! I USE MY BRAIN TO MAKE THESE CHAPTERS TO ENTERTAIN YOU PEOPLE!**

**Heh. Not really. I'm just kiddin'. No but, seriously, that doesn't make me feel redonkeykong. Or awesomesaucetastical. Or amazing. Or anything like that. No. It makes me sad.**

**I have spider webs on my nails. :D Hah. There all spiderweby and black and silver. **

**I just watched House of Flying Daggers last night. Loved it! Other then the basically main character dying at the end. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?! WHY!? Its just not right. She had a dude who loved her! She died in his arms! He started singing a song that she sang at the beginning of the movie as she died. It was so sad.D: But, other than that, it was a good movie.**

**My health teacher ended up being at school Wednesday. But, he wasn't here today.**

**I hope my old best friend will be at school Monday. I missed him. It was like my life after he moved all over again. In one week. Sadness.**

**THE STINKBUGS ARE BACK! They were gone during the summer. But, they're coming back. And tomorrow(Saturday) is the Fall equinox. If you live where I do, that is.**

**I'm being super lazy and avoiding the chapter(s) with Fang showing Max Kimberlin. Ugh. I don't want to write it! But, I will. For my readers. _Who don't review. _What? How did that get there? Must be Fluffy, the leprechaun my friend and I made up. She even drew a picture of him.**

**This will most likely be short because A) I am lazy, B) I'm tired, C) I don't really want to write this part of the story, or D) all of the above. If you chose D, you are correct. So, uh, sorry for shortness.**

**Enough of my wierdness. **

* * *

Fang, Sam, and I walked up the rest of the sidewalk.

Sam decided to help Fang show me around since Fang hasn't been here in a while and there has been some changes to the place.

"So, is this like, a company?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, answering my question.

"What type?"

"Realistate." Fang and Sam said at the same time. Creepy.

"Ok."

A few minutes later, after silence, I ended it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time for you to get a watch." They said at the same time, again.

"Quit doing that!" I yelled.

"Doing what?" They said together.

"That!"

"Sorry." Again, together.

We finally got inside the building. That is a freakishly long sidewalk.

"Hi. Wecome to Kimberlin. My name is Anne. Do you have an appointment?" A woman with dark hair behind the front desk asked us. Does she not recognise Fang and Sam?

"Anne, its us, Fang and Sam." Fang said.

"Fang? Your back? I guess its been so long that I didn't recognise your breathing frequencies. I hear three people. Have you brought a visitor?" She asked.

"Yeah. This is Max." Fang answered.

"_The _Max?" What does Anne mean by that?

Sam, seeing my confused look, said, "Anne is blind and you are very famous here."

"Why am I 'famous' here?" I asked, fingering quotation marks on famous.

"Well, your grandfather, Jeb Batchelder, started this buisiness and is the reason why this is the place all GA's work at." Fang said.

* * *

**Hah. I'm tired. And its only like, ten. That's sad.**

**If you've seen the Hunger Games, you should watch How The Hunger Games Should Have Ended plus the bonus scene and if you've seen Twilight, you should watch How Twilight Should Have Ended plus the bonus scene and if you've seen Jurrasic Park, you should watch How Jurrasic Park Should Have Ended by HISHE on Youtube. Funny stuff. And watch Charlie The Unicorn by Secretagentbob and all of their stuff on Youtube.**

**Again, sorry for shortness.**

**Bye Five/Good night/Good morning/Good evening,**

**MINSB**


End file.
